1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to implantable medical devices and more particularly to systems for programming implantable medical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implantable medical devices perform multiple highly complex functions which may be adapted to the particular conditions and needs of specific patients. For example implantable cardiac pacers, which provide stimulating impulses to a heart with a disturbed cardiac rhythm, can be configured with various different parameters values and functions depending on the particular condition of a patient. As an example, a cardiac pacer that is presently on the market allows in excess of 40 different parameters to be programmed.
In addition to the programmable parameters, a cardiac pacer generally stores a large quantity of measured data. Conventional pacers are commonly equipped with sensors for monitoring the activity of the heart. Information obtained through monitoring can be used for diagnosing certain patient conditions, which in turn can be addressed by adapting the pacer functions in some way. The programming and interrogation of implanted devices is commonly performed non-invasively using a computer- or microprocessor-based programmer, which communicates with the pacer via a telemetry link. These programmers include a display and some form of keyboard, which may be implemented as a touch sensitive screen, for the input of data. When the programmer interrogates the implanted device, stored and measured data will be transferred to the programmer.
This information must be displayed to the operator. Parameter values, whether programmable, measured or fixed, are displayed as numerical or alphanumerical values. An example of such a programmer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,623. The manner in which this information is organized for display varies from programmer to programmer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,937 describes a display portion used to display the medical implant and its connection to the heart of a patient. A number of alphanumerical labels containing different characters indicate particular types of parameters or functions. When a user selects one of these labels, the parameters associated therewith are displayed and can be modified. However, conventional programmers typically display programmable parameters and measured data separately. Moreover, with the large amount of data provided by present day pacers, the programmable information in many cases is further divided into subgroups for display. For example, programmable parameters may include basic parameters, extended parameters, sensor parameters and patient data. Such groupings typically are chosen for technical reasons related to the internal organization of the programmer. For example some parameters may require additional interrogation of the pacer, while others may be more readily available. Consequently, an operator of a programmer must be very familiar with the programmer organization if he or she is to operate the programmer effectively and to full effect.
The majority of such medical devices are programmed and monitored by medically skilled practitioners, who have a thorough understanding of the patient's condition, but may have less knowledge of the possibilities of the programmer and/or the medical device. Moreover, they may be required to monitor several different types of medical devices, working in different modes and implanted in patients with different diagnoses. As a result, an operator may encounter two medical devices of the same type and configured in the same way for the same patient diagnosis only infrequently. Consequently, there is a need for a programmer that is simple to operate and which can be used intuitively.